FoRgIvEnEsS
by Crazybird101
Summary: Inspired by AbandonedLONELINESS.


Me: Inspired by AbandonedLONELINESS on Creepypasta I decided to write this.

Female Ninetails: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Pokemon.

Me: And credit to the original Author of AbandonedLONELINESS.

XoX

It was a cloudy winter Friday when I came home from school. The snow reminded me of my SoulSilver game. I was in a good mood that day so I took out my Pokemon White 2 game out and inserted SoulSilver. Once I got comfortable in my bed I clicked on the game and watched the usual intro come in. But when I looked at my save file I realised something was wrong. Instead of the name I had for my girl character, which was my real name, it had the name Silver.

"Is this a joke?" I asked my self before using my stylus to tap on it.

When the file opened it showed the girl character standing in a dark cave. A cave called LoNeLiNeSs. I didn't remember saving in a cave called LoNeLiNeSs. Nor any other cave. I immediately checked the pokemon I had in my party. I only had one pokemon, which was a level 40 Meowth. I didn't remember having a Meowth in my Pokemon party. But there was something different about this Meowth. First of all, it seemed to have this sad expression on it's face. And second of all, it's nature was Frightened. Plus it's moves were only scratch, growl, bite, and a new looking move called Forgiveness. It didn't say any thing about the move and that it didn't belong to any Pokemon type.

When I returned to the game I was suddenly in a dark forest called CoNdEmNeD. When I noticed the Meowth sprite beside me I interacted with it. The pokemon jumped and a frightened face appeared above it's head.

'Meowth looks frightened!' the textbox said.

What it was afraid of I didn't really want to know. The path only led north so I reluctantly took that path. After the first fifty steps I noticed the sprite of a man standing at the side. But instead of it's normal colors it was ghost white with black eyes and appeared to be crying blood. When I interacted with it all it said was, "Heh heh heh..."

I was slightly disturbed by this so I continued my way down the path. After another fifty steps I saw a similar sprite. When I interacted with this one it said, "Your next"

This made me completely uncomfortable now. I made my way down the path before finally arriving at a small opening. Standing there were the sprites of the boy and girl characters you play as in the original Pokemon game. But they looked...different.

Both sprites were a pure white like the others, and had red eyes as well. I walked to the female sprite and interacted with her. But all she said was, "Turn back"

I spoke to the male character next. "Your putting your own life at risk" was all he said.

I merely went around them and entered a small opening in the trees. Once there I was immediately transported to the tower in Lavender town. A chill went up my spine when I heard the Lavender Town theme start to play in the background. When I was younger I would put my volume in mute whenever I reached Lavender town because something about the song gave me chills. A decided to speak to my Meowth, but all I got was, "..."

I noticed a sign ahead so I interacted with it. A text box appeared below saying, TRAINER TIPS! First Leaf...

_Leaf? _I thought to myself before moving on. I was then greeted by another sign. This time it said, TRAINER TIPS! Then Red...

My guess was that those were the names of the two trainers I met in the forest...

I pressed forward and was greeted by one final sign. It said, TRAINER TIPS! And now...you...

I then entered a door which led to a room. Inside the room, standing in the middle, was the white ghostly sprite of an eevee. A feeling of dread and pity suddenly overcame me inside. With no other option, I interacted with it. The sprite let out a loud eevee cry before the normal battle theme came on.

A WILD LONLINEES HAS APPEARED! The textbox below said. The sprite was a white, very sad looking eevee with red eyes. By character sent out her pokemon and the battle begun.

Knowing that I only had three moves with one pp, choose scratch.

MEOWTH USED SCRATCH! BUT MEOWTH MISSED!

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself.

THE WILD LONLINESS USED GRUDGE! THE WILD LONLINESS LOST HALF IT'S HEALTH!

I immediately choose bite next, knowing that it was a dark type move.

MEOWTH USED BITE! BUT MEOWTH MISSED!

I then noticed that my Meowth lost almost all of it's health now, leaving it with only one HP left.

WILD LONLINESS USED GRUDGE! BUT THE MOVE FAILED!

I noticed that the eevee had only one HP left as well. I was stuck on what to do. Of I choose growl I was likely to miss again. But then there was Forgiveness...

Without thinking, I choose Forgiveness.

MEOWTH USED FORGIVENESS!

And then the scene ended and returned to my character and the eevee. But the Meowth I had was gone now. The white eevee took a step back.

"W-what?" a textbox suddenly appeared. I instantly knew that it was the eevee.

The typing screen suddenly appeared and asked me to reply to Lonliness. I managed to come up with a good answer.

"That is enough Lonliness. Whatever you did to Leaf and Red has got to stop!"

"I didn't do anything to them! This was all Blue's fault. If he hadn't abandoned me..." was the eevees reply.

It was then my turn to speak. "I'm sorry about whatever Blue did to you, but you have to let it go. You have to move on. This wasn't Blue's or anybody's doing. This is _your _doing. It's time that you finally move on eevee."

The eevee sprite suddenly started to shake. "A-all I ever wanted in life... Was somebody to be my friend... I never ment for any of this to happen!"

"Eevee..." I replied. I then walked up to the shaking eevee and interacted with it.

DO WANT TO COMFORT LONLINESS? Y/N, the textbox said below. I immediately clicked yes. What happened next surprised me, my character suddenly spoke on it's own.

"Lonliness... Come here. I'll be your friend."

I noticed that the eevee sprite suddenly stopped shaking and turned back to it's original color: a light tan and white. "Y-you will?" the eevee asked.

"Yes." was Silver's reply.

The eevee suddenly ran up to my character and it looked as though she was actually holding the eevee gently in her arms, hugging it gently.

"I-I'm so sorry." the eevee said shakely.

DO YOU FORGIVE LONLINESS? Y/N, the text box suddenly asked. I choose yes.

"... I forgive you... Eevee..."

The eevee then backed away from Silver, standing in it's original spot. "Thank you." was the last thing it said before the scene then faded to black.

I was then taken to a scene. This time it showed by character lying down in the middle of field during a storm. I the noticed a Feraligator approaching. I instantly knew it was my Feraligator. An exclamation point suddenly appeared above it's head and it let out a cry. It immediately ran to the my character's side, jumping up and down. I then noticed the sprites of Professor Oak, Red's Mom, and Blue's younger sister Daisy approaching.

"Look!" Daisy cried out. The trio immediately joined my Feraligator.

"Is she alive?!" Red's mom asked frantically.

"She's alive. We better take her to the hospital." Professor Oak replied. It suddenly showed my Feraligator picking up my character and the four immediately left the forest. Below the ghost sprites of Red and Leaf appeared, watching them leave. Leaf's sprite stepped forward, "It's gone. The curse has finally been lifted." she said.

"... We are free." Red replied.

The screen suddenly went to black and a message appeared in white letters.

'An eevee's cry echoed in the darkness...

But this time somebody heard...'

And then the game ended and returned to the title screen. When I clicked on it again my save spot was back to normal. I clicked on it and I was back at where I last saved. But then I received a call from the professor. I flew over to his lab with my Lugia. There I had the surprise of my life.

"Somebody wanted me to give you this."

I was given a shiny eevee! When I checked my party I noticed that it was holding a letter. Once I detached it I smiled at what it said:

THANK YOU.

I continue to play Pokemon without problem now. But I haven't forgotten about that one eevee. The eevee called Loneliness.

End.


End file.
